


Kisses.

by Scottthegoodomen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bless these children, I'm sorry they're gay, Kisses, M/M, OML, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottthegoodomen/pseuds/Scottthegoodomen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Shiro share a bunch of different kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the pairing Shance needs a chance tbh, and I love writing about these two. And I will be posting my other fic on here.  
> Please expect a lot of au's on here and possibly a couple multi chapter fics. Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think and also give suggestions on what you'd like to see next Shance wise! Also there's my tumblr, eruri17 if you're ever interested in talking with me.

Shiro loves kissing Lance.

Lance loves kissing Shiro.

They share all different sorts of kisses.  

Though they didn't get to kiss often on missions, because they were in public for one; and the last thing Shiro wants is his fellow paladins losing respect for him because he can't take his hands off his lover. But Lance always seems able to sneak at least one per mission, no matter how irritated or exasperated it made the black paladin at times. The affair was always a quick smash of lips together or sometimes they missed, or perhaps their helmets clanked together with a thunk which seemed to crack Shiro up of _all_ people much to Lance's flushed dismay. 

There were the early morning kisses, lazy and sweet that always ended with one of them pulling away and groaning about the other's _wicked_ morning breath. Usually it was Shiro being pushed out of the bed and being told to brush his teeth before he killed his lover. Not that they were always kisses to the mouth- sometimes they were a sloppy after sex kisses from last night or reassuring smooches to the jawline after Shiro's still groggy; Having not slept much that night because of nightmares and crippling paranoia where Lance knows not to make any sudden moves-To take it slow and steady until the tension eases from the B lack Paladin's shoulders. 

Lance doesn't mind helping his boyfriend out like that, because Shiro never minds peppering his faces with kisses and running a loving hand through his hair when he's being hard on himself after mission or tired after a session in the healing pod. Those are the kisses they spend while curled up on the couch together-Or just in Lance's dirty little nest of a room. Even though he's thrown a mop and a broom days later. Those kisses were always nice, almost as nice as the before sex kisses. Shiro, as gently as he kissed normally could get hungry, and easily at that-A taste was all it took. His lips would devour Lance's before the smaller male could even attempt to assert dominance, and as embarrassing as it was for the blue paladin he always came running back for more like a drug addict to their dealer. Those kisses always left Lance's lips reddened and swollen; and if Shiro got too carried away it meant kisses or sucks to his Adam's apple that left him feeling lightheaded and caused his toes to curl blissfully into his shoes. Of course, the black paladin wasn't completely mindless of Lance's feelings-Lips raising to the smaller male's ear to ask if he was okay, and if he was hurting him he'd stop-And Lance either keens for him to freaking continue _or else_ -or tells Shiro not to worry, he was a big boy after all. If Lance could take a sparring match with Hunk he could definitely deal with a good dicking from their handsome leader. 

There's the ear kisses, when they're fooling around and teaching each other bits of broken Japanese and Spanish -And it's great. Maybe they would learn more if they weren't fooling around and giggling like idiots the entire time. Sometimes, its the big wet fatherly kisses on the forehead that Shiro enjoys after a good session of finding ways to subtly or honestly flirt with Lance-Watching him flush darkly from the neck up just from being called "beautiful" or "perfect". Because that's what lance is, perfect in Shiro's opinion much to Keith's and Pidge's disbelief.  Though Hunk seems to understand him, finding a huffy and beet red Lance hilarious. Or a simple kiss to the hand usually results to multiple punches to the arm and a bruised Shiro; who is left wondering how someone so thin can pack such a brutal punch-Which is what he loves about Lance, you just, never knew what he was going you say or do-Sure, it could be a headache at moment when they're out on the field, but it just comes with the package that is Lance.  And he's fine with that. 

He's fine when Lance is weak, and homesick, curled around one of their pillows in eerie silence that's just not... _him-_ Despite the sobs racking his body. Those times where they're both exhausted physically and mentally, and Shiro doesn't have the words in his mouth to comfort his lover which hurts him more than any sort of pain that Zarkon could inflict. All he can do is give reassurances and plenty of love to Lance-That they _are_ going to get through this, and that they _will_ make it back to earth by whatever means necessary and that he _will_ be reunited with his family. Lance happily but silently accepts them, pressed so tightly into his boyfriends chest that they're practically melded together in ball of heat. Those are the moments when Shiro gives him all sorts of kisses, gentle and reassuring; hopefully grounding, he's a bit proud-That they are to show each other such weakness, moment's they wouldn't show anyone if they had a say in it and even though they're not a perfect couple; they love each other.

After Lance is happy and grounded, Shiro always coughs something about a marriage on earth-low enough to just reach Lance's ears; which is met with a "You're delusional from all that crying. Jeesh, you better go to sleep before go catch a fever. Like, right now." And the most chaste of kisses pressed against his. Even though Shiro is positive that his boyfriend knows nothing about how sickness works, he enjoys those kisses best.

And he's pretty sure Lance did as well.


End file.
